


A Soldier, an Engineer, A Historian and a Time Lord

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the episode "Stranded". Both the Lifeboat and the Mothership gone, the Time Team are left stranded in 1754. That is, until Lucy comes across a familiar blue box..





	A Soldier, an Engineer, A Historian and a Time Lord

The Mothership rattled for a few seconds before going “shwoop” and disappearing. A few groans and arguments later, Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus were walking through the forest, stuck in 1754. They were only a few 100 feet from the angry Frenchmen they had escaped from, when they saw something _very_ out of place in the 18th century. A big blue box marked “Police Public Call Box”. They all stopped, completely speechless.

 

Rufus broke the silence. “What the hell is that?”

 

“I thought _we_ looked **out of place** ”, Wyatt remarked. “What is that?”

 

Lucy got the biggest smile on her face. “Oh, not much. Just our possible salvation.”, she answered smugly.

 

“What?” Rufus and Wyatt said in unison.

 

“I know what this is. It’s all over the history books. It’s the Doctor’s TARDIS.” Lucy explained, stroking the TARDIS door fondly.

 

“The who’s what now?” Rufus asked, confused.

 

“Back in the 60s, the UK started an organisation called the Unified Intelligence Task Force, or UNIT, dedicated to stopping alien threats,”

 

“Hold on. Aliens are real?”

 

“Proven. Thoroughly,” she said with a grin and a chuckle, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

 

“The Doctor is a 900-year-old alien they hired as a Scientific Advisor. He’s also been spotted in hundreds of different places throughout history, along with the police box. It’s been spotted in a 14th Century mural, related to “a demon” that supposedly fell from the sky. I just think it was another alien.”

 

“So, this is his, what? Spaceship? How is that going to get us home?” Wyatt asked.

 

“It’s not just a spaceship, Wyatt. TARDIS isn’t just a brand name. It’s an acronym. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Travels anywhere and anywhen, in Space and Time.”

 

“So, how do you know this _Doctor_ is going to help us?” Wyatt asked

 

“The TARDIS looks like a Police Box for a reason. Helping is what he does. What he’s always done. He stopped a family from boarding the Titanic. And stopped a spaceship replica of the Titanic powered by nuclear energy, from crashing into the earth, and wiping out humanity. That’s why he calls himself the Doctor. He’s said to be the origin of the word.” Lucy answered.

 

There was a moment of silence as Wyatt and Rufus went through everything they’d just been told, and Lucy admired the TARDIS.

 

“So, done processing? Ready to get out of here?” Lucy asked.

 

“Ready!” said Rufus.

 

“Sure why not? Can’t be worse than The Lifeboat.. Ready!” said Wyatt.

 

“Alright. Let’s check if the Doctor is in!” Lucy grinned with glee, and knocked on the door. No reply.

 

“Must be out there somewhere. Let me try the door” Lucy noted, and tried the handle. Naturally, it worked perfectly. She pushed lightly, and opened the door, signalling behind her for the others to wait.

 

She closed the door behind her, and looked in front of her. Her mouth gaped open as she saw irrefutable evidence that it really _was_ **bigger on the inside**.

 

“It’s beautiful..” she commented quietly to herself. The TARDIS hummed in gratitude. “You’re welcome,” she replied to the ship.

 

“Where’s the Doctor?”, she asked, walking over to the console. The screen turned on showing the Doctor’s sneaker-wearing incarnation, walking through the battlefield with a white horse, with one of the French soldiers riding it. ‘ _Where’d he get the horse?’_ Lucy thought to herself. To her surprise, it was answered telepathically by the TARDIS. ‘ _18th Century Versailles’_. “Naturally,” Lucy remarked with amusement shaking her head.

 

"You don’t mind if my friends and I hang out here and wait for the Doctor do you?"she asked the TARDIS. The ship responded by opening the door a few centimetres.

 

“Come in guys! She says we can wait in here!” she yelled out two her travel buddies. Without a second thought, both Rufus and Wyatt stepped in. Their reaction was even more flabbergasted.

 

“That. Is not scientifically possible” said Rufus.

 

“That’s just what I was thinking. But apparently, it is.” Wyatt remarked, still taking in the full width of the space they were in.

 

“Dimensional engineering, Rufus. Einstein and Euclid’s theories are wrong.”

 

“Very wrong,” Wyatt said with a smile, marvellously impressed.

 

The three sat down, next to the console, talking about their day. About 30 minutes later, the Oncoming Storm walked in with Arthur the Horse, surprised to find three people sitting with their legs up on his console.

 

“Oh. Hello.” the Doctor greeted his guests.

  
“Could you take your feet off the dash please?”, he reminded Wyatt and Rufus, who put them down and apologized.

 

“Nice horse.” Lucy complimented Arthur.

 

“Thanks! How can I help you? I assumed _she_ let you in.” The Doctor replied, grinning. Lucy nodded.

 

“We’re government agents from 2016. Our time machine, the _Lifeboat_ , broke down, and the only other one is driven by a terrorist who left without us, naturally. So we’re stuck, wondering if you mind giving us a ride back home?” Lucy asked politely.

 

“Yeah, I can see how you’d get sick of this place, so many guns, and people speaking French. Easy for me, not for you. Course, no problem! Don’t have anything better to do. Besides, gotta help my fellow time travellers!”

 

“Thank you so much! I’m Lucy Preston, this is Rufus Carlin and Wyatt Logan.

 

“I’m the Doctor! Nice to meet you!” The Doctor greeted the three, shaking their hands.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Doctor! I’ve read so much about you. Before travelling in time, I worked as a historian. The stories are all incredible! I’m sure you already know this, but we’re so grateful for everything you’ve done on Earth. “ Lucy replied, massively grateful. “Or, humanity in general”, she corrected herself.

 

“Well, as always, you’re welcome. I’m happy to. Lovely little planet you’ve got. Got me through 3 decades in exile, so, can’t complain.” The Doctor responded humbly, with a chuckle.

 

“Now, to get you back home. Where and when in 2016 are you from” The Doctor asked. Lucy gave him the date and postcode, which he entered into the console, pushed a few switches and grabbed the main lever.

 

“Everyone buckled in and ready?” the Doctor asked expectantly.

 

“What buckles?” Rufus questioned, to which Wyatt responded by nudging his shoulder.

 

“Yes!” all three responded, Lucy answering extra loudly in excitement.

  
“Well then, Allons-y!” the Doctor proclaimed in equal excitement, as he pulled the lever. One much swifter ride later, they were back home, where the Doctor had a long annoying talk with Mason about his identity and motives, both clarified by UNIT. The Doctor picked up the Lifeboat, gave Lucy his phone number for emergencies, and left. The End.


End file.
